Kuharap Kau Kembali
by ARiablublue
Summary: Hey, kau tau? Aku sangat merindukanmu... Dirimu yang dulu pernah mengatakan "aku menyukaimu" sambil tersenyum.. Saat itu aku tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Kini kenapa kebahagiaan itu harus dibayar dengan air mata? Kini kau terlihat sangat jauh dariku. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya apa salahku hingga menyebabkan kau menjauh dariku. Tolong katakan! Aku lelah menunggumu kembali..


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuharap Kau kembali © ARiAblublue**

 **WARNING!: typo bertebaran, cerita yang membingungkan, OOC, GJ.**

 **Tingkat: T**

 **Genre: Romance / Friendship**

 **Pairing: SasuSaku**

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

Namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku bersekolah di KSHS( Konoha Senior High School) kelas 12. Mulai minggu depan aku sudah memasuki kelas 12. Sebenarnya aku sedikit sebal kenapa aku harus sekelas lagi dengan Naruto, tapi tak apalah. Karena jika tak ada Naruto hidupku akan terasa sepi. Ya, sepi. Karna takkan ada lagi yang akan menyambutku di gerbang sekolah, lalu mengantarku hingga depan kelas. Jujur saja, aku merindukan disaat-saat seperti itu.

(1 minggu kemudian)

1 minggu berlalu. Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk kembali ke sekolah.

"Kaa-san, aku berangkat dulu ya" teriakku kepada ibuku yang ada di dapur

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan Sakura-chan"

'Kira-kira aku berada di kelas apa ya?' aku bertanya dalam hati.

Ahh.. itu dia gerbang sekolah. Ya, rumahku dan sekolah sangat dekat. Kurang-lebih hanya 10 menit perjalanan dengan berjalan dari menuju papan pengumuman.

'Nah ini dia, kelas 12-2 ya? Tunggu, aku sekelas dengan Naruto lagi?!(saat kelas 10, dia satu kelas denganku). Haahh.. ya sudahlah'

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku di koridor sekolah untuk menuju kelasku. 'Naruto lagi yaa?'

Aku masih memikirkan hal yang barusan kulihat. Aku tidak percaya harus sekelas dengan cowok yang begitu berisik itu lagi. Tapi ya bagaimana lagi? Tidak mungkin aku tiba-mendatangi ruang kepala sekolah lalu memintanya unutk memindahkan Naruto.

"Sakuraaa" suara Naruto yang cempreng itu serasa menusuk di gendang telingaku.

"Naruto no baka! Tak perlu berteriak seperti itu, aku tidak tuli tau!" ya beginilah Naruto jika setelah libur panjang. Dia akan berteriak sepanjang koridor sekolah sambil memanggil namaku. Aku heran kenapa dia selalu melakukan hal itu. Apa untuk menarik perhatian siswa yang lain? Ah sudahlah, aku tak perlu repot untuk memikirkan hal itu.

"Hey Sakura, tahun ini kau duduk sama aku lagi ya? Aku tidak mau duduk bersama Rock Lee yang selalu bergumam 'semangat masa muda, semangat masa muda' itu lagi. Itu sangat membosankan kau tau?" curhat Naruto. Hey, tunggu? Dia memintaku untuk duduk sebangku dengannya lagi? (saat kelas 10, dia pernah duduk sebangku denganku). Hhhh.. tak apalah, setidaknya dia sudah menjadi teman baikku selama 3 tahun terakhir ini.

"Tapi dengan 1 syarat" jawabku.

"Kenapa harus ada syaratnya sih? Kenapa kau jadi kejam begini Sakura?" Mulai deh sifat kekanak-kanakannya keluar.

"Tenang saja, syaratnya tidak aneh-aneh kok"

"Memang apa syaratnya?"

"Kau harus mau menerima curhatanku selama duduk sebangku dengan aku" kataku menyeringai senang. Karena aku tau Naruto akan cepat bosan jika ada yang bercerita atau curhat kepada dirinya.

"Curhat saja kan? Tidak apa-apa deh. Asal Sakura juga mau mengajariku jika ada materi yang tidak aku mengerti." Jujur saja aku sedikit terkejut kenapa dia mau menerima persyaratanku. Ah yang penting aku bisa curhat kepadanya tentang 'Dia'.

"Jika masalah itu masih bisa aku bantu. Jadi bagaimana? Kita sepakat?" tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Sepakat!" jawab Naruto sambil menjabat tanganku dengan semangat.

KRIIIIINNNGGG!

"Ayo Sakura! Sudah masuk! Ayo cepat!" sambil menarik paksa tanganku.

"Eehhh.." Aku sempat kaget saat dia menarikku. 'Untung saja aku tidak jatuh.'

Aku menolehkan kepalaku saat melewati kelas 12-1. Mataku terbelak.

"Sasuke ..."

'Tadi itu... apa benar Sasuke?'

"Hey Sakura, kau sedang melamunkan apa?" Tanya naruto yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Bukan apa-apa" jawabku singkat

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Iya." Jawabku singkat.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin?"

"Jangan menanyaiku Terus Naruto!"

"Hey yang di belakang, kau Sakura Haruno kan? Aku bangga padamu karena memiliki semangat muda yang berapi-api, tapi ini dalam jam pelajaran nona. Bisa kau tenang?" Tanya guru yang sedang mengajar. Jika tidak salah namanya Maito Gay. Ahh.. aku bahkan lupa jika ini sudah jam pelajaran. Cerobohnya aku.

"I-iya maaf sensei." Jawabku sambil duduk.  
"Ini gara-gara kau Naruto!" kataku sambil berbisik kepada Naruto.

"Aku?" Naruto menatap diriku heran.

"Ah sudahlah, lupakan saja" jawabku cuek.

*~~~~~~~(skip waktu istirahat)~~~~~~~*

Aku berjalan menuju taman di belakang sekolah unutk memakan bentoku. Ya aku memilih tempat ini karena tempat ini begitu tenang jida dibandingkan di kantin yang begitu penuh. Selain keadaannya tenang, tempat ini begitu sejuk karna banyak pepohonan. Dan untungnya di taman ini disediakan bangku. 'Haaahh.. sejuknya'.

"Sakura-chaaaan" oh tidak, si-baka ini datang lagi.

"Naruto, bisakah kau berhenti berteriak seperti itu?"

"Seperti apa?" dasar Naruto no baka.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja"

"Hhmmm .."

Akhirnya bisa diam juga Naruto no baka ini.

"Hey Sakura, kau daritadi melamun saja. Kau melamunkan apa sih?" Tanya Naruto yang membuyarkan lamunanku (lagi).

'Haaahh.. kau benar Naruto, aku melamun lagi. Tapi apa benar tadi itu Sasuke? Jika benar setidaknya aku bisa bertanya mengapa dia...'

"Hey Sakuraa" kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan mukaku.  
"Memang kenapa sih Naruto?"

"Tidak, aku hanya heran. Tak biasanya kau sering melamun seperti ini. Apa kau mempunyai masalah?"

"Tidak, hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

"Aku merindukan Sasuke.."

'Ya, aku sangat merindukanmu Sasuke-kun..'

"Sasuke si rambut pantat ayam itu?"

"Berhenti menyebut dia begitu!" Naruto benar-benar tidak bercermin, rambutnya sendiri seperti durian.

"Memangnya kenapa? Liat saja rambutnya seperti pantat ayam" jawab Naruto sedikit heran.

'Ya aku mengakui jika rambut sasuke itu terlihat seperti pantat ayam, tapi setidaknya berhentilah menyebutnya begitu.'

"Tapi omong-omong kau benar, Sasuke sudah tidak pernah bersama kita lagi. Padahal dia tetap satu sekolah dengan kita. Apa ya yang..."  
"Sasuke masih satu sekolah dengan kita?!" aku cukup terkejut mendengar ini, karena Sasuke pernah memberitahuku bahwa dia akan pindah ke Suna. Aku pun sebenarnya cukup bingung mengapa dia ingin pindah ke Suna.

"Apa kau yakin bahwa dia masih satu sekolah dengan kita?" tanyaku kepada Naruto.

"Tentu saja, apa kau tidak melihat papan pengumuman pembagian kelas tadi? Dia kan ada di kelas 12-1. Kukira kau tau." Syukurlah jika ia ada di sekolah ini, ya walapun dia tidak menampakan dirinya.  
"Jadi begitu. Terimakasih Naruto" jawabku sambil tersenyum.  
"Terimakasih untuk?" kau benar-benar bodoh Naruto. Tapi karena aku sedang bahagia, aku tidak akan membentakmu lagi. Ya untungnya aku masih punya rasa terimakasih.

"Terimakasih untuk informasi tadi." jawabku sambil tetap tersenyum.  
"Oh itu, iya tak apa Sakura. Senang bisa membantu" jawabnya sambil nyengir.

Ya, aku beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum memakan bentomu sama sekali, apa kau tidak memakannya sekarang?" Ah, aku hampir lupa.

"Oh ya, terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku Naruto"  
"Sama-sama Sakura-chan"

Aku meulai membuka bentoku. Hm? Onigiri? Ya sudahlah. Lagipula jumlahnya cukup untuk mengganjal perut. 'Jadi tadi itu benar Sasuke ya?' tanyaku dalam hati sambil menguyah onigiri.

KRIIIIINNNGGG!

Tak terasa sudah 15 menit aku berada di taman ini bersama Naruto. Padahal onigiriku belum habis. Ya sudahlah, tak apa. bisa kulanjutkan saat istirahat berikutnya. Aku segera menutup kotak bentoku.

"Haahh ..."

"Kau masih memikirkan hal itu ya Sakura?" Tanya Naruto.

Aku hanya memberinya jawaban dengan mengangguk pelan.

Saati ini kami mulai berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Hey Sakura-chan, kita kembali kesekolah untuk memikirkan pelajaran, bukan pacar yang tiba-tiba menghilang" Aku tersenyum pedih.

"Lebih tepatnya mantan, Naruto" jawabku sambil menunduk. 'mengapa Sasuke?'

"Heehhh? Dia memutuskamu? Kapan?" Sudah kuduga, kau pasti tidak tahu Naruto.

"Saat hari terakhir kita masuk sekolah. Tiba-tiba dia memanggilku dan memutuskanku lalu pergi begitu saja. Lucu bukan? Hahahaha" Aku tertawa hambar.

"Hey, ini bukan Sakura yang kukenal. Bersemangatlah Sakura! Nanti kita tanyakan bersama kenapa dia begitu, oke?" Kata Naruto tersenyum lembut sambil menatapku.

'Terimakasih Naruto, kau benar-benar sahabatku yang terbaik di dunia ini'

Aku tersenyum, "Yosh! Kau benar, baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong kita harus segera ke kelas Naruto, koridor ini sudah sepi"

"Ha?! Kau benar Sakura! Ayo cepat!" Kata Naruto sambil lari meninggalkanku.

Dia? Meninggalkanku?

"Tunggu Narutooo ...!"

*~~~~~~~~~(saat di kelas)~~~~~~~~*

'Sasuke-kun ... Mengapa? "

MEMILIH!

Aku menoleh. Kertas?

"Hey Sakura, jangan melamun. Jika kau melamun dan tidak mengerti pelajaran ini, aku harus bertanya pada siapa?"

Sepertinya aku tahu yang menulis surat ini. Aku melirik pada Naruto. Hah.. dia hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah cengiran lebar khasnya. Dasar Naruto. Lagipula kita kan sebangku. Untuk apa dia mengirim surat? Ada-ada saja.


End file.
